


【杰佣】刺青

by Neronero



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronero/pseuds/Neronero





	【杰佣】刺青

【杰佣】刺青  
By Nero

01 <<<<<<

“带上来吧。”  
男人雍容的坐在覆着丝绒的座椅上，姿势优雅又随性。  
修长的指裹了雪白的手套慵懒的支在左边面颊上，而右半边分外英俊的脸却刻意扣在了面具之下，似笑又非笑。  
修身的燕尾服贴合着他挺拔的身材，纷繁的白纹像是水波裁成，精巧而贵气......然而众人皆知那白浪汹涌间会掀起怎样的腥风血雨。  
佣兵半跪在抛了釉的瓷砖上，低垂着头，拿余光打量着这位传说中的开膛手。  
每年都会有很多想要为庄园献力的人，他混入其中，好尽可能的贴近自己的任务目标——那是很大很大一笔赏金，数额之高让他现在看着男人就仿佛在看一尊金雕。  
这批待审的货物中多是野心勃勃或走投无路之人，期待着能挤入这个强大的庄园组织夺得一席之地。  
他们畏怯的低着头，宛如朝拜般匍匐在地上，眼睛里却流露出狡黠又凶悍的，野兽一样的光。  
——社会的渣滓们。  
佣兵暗暗在心里啐了一口。  
他心不在焉的观察着环境，思考着待会儿刺杀成功与否之后，能够全身而退的可能性。  
富丽堂皇的装饰和左右两排礼服笔挺的男人们相称，莫名使得这残暴的刽子手群体更像是某种尊贵的宴席。  
“我体魄强健！”  
“我有智慧，擅长各种精密的工具。”  
“我可以调制毒药！”  
“......”  
“我......”佣兵一时语塞。  
他最讨厌机械了，更不懂得制毒。  
这么一想好像自己竟没有任何可以拎的出来的长处。  
他小心翼翼的观察着开膛手的脸色，试探着说：“我永远忠诚，先生。”  
——虽然没什么一技之长，但好在干他们这行的谎话可以当饭吃。  
忠诚。  
冠冕堂皇，又饱含心机。  
在众人或鄙夷或嘲讽的目光中，开膛手反倒意外的对这空口支票表现出了些微兴趣。  
他唇角轻挑，风轻云淡的抬了抬手指，姿态优雅的好似在拨一曲血腥的华尔兹。  
“这个人留下，剩下的带走处理掉。”  
骚乱的奔跑过后接着是尖锐的惨叫。  
虽然明知那些家伙不是什么好人，但佣兵仍旧感到一阵心悸。  
他平复着砰砰乱跳的心，继而看到那位尊贵的开膛手大人朝他走了过来。  
男人脱下了他右手的手套，一支玫瑰刺青盛开在他的无名指上，散开的枝叶无声的蔓延向袖口深处。  
“杰克。”男人微微躬腰，朝他伸出了纹着花的那只手。  
五指纤长，骨节分明，干净而漂亮。  
佣兵犹豫了片刻，把手在衣摆上用力蹭了蹭，方才抬了起来。  
他轻轻握了握男人的指尖：“奈布·萨贝达。”

<<<

“我来这里之前，没听说过您有这样的癖好。”  
佣兵有些警惕的倚在门边，刻意跟开膛手拉开了些距离。  
“放轻松，小家伙。”杰克松了松手腕，精致的袖边松散下来，像一朵蓬松洁白的花，“现在知道也为时不晚。”  
看似悠闲随意的动作反倒让神经都绷成了一触即发的弦：“我不明白。”  
“亲爱的萨贝达先生。”男人微勾唇角，显得慵懒而漫不经心，“想做刺客，不付出点代价怎么能行？”  
奈布回望着他，将全部的失惊倒怪掩藏于一片平静的眸色之中：“先生，我忠于您。”  
“那就来检验一下，你究竟能有多忠诚。”  
微抿的唇被轻轻咬了一口，连带着大脑中的弦都跟着颤了一颤。  
他被杰克掰着下颌压在门上吻，舌头强势的顶开牙关，扫过脆弱的口腔粘膜肆意攻城略地。大堂窸窸窣窣的响声犀利的穿透了单薄的木门，清晰的落在耳底提醒着他不可以轻举妄动。  
奈布有些摸不着头脑。  
这是测试的一个环节吗？他应该做出怎么样的反应？  
被压吻的滋味实在不怎么好受，男人比他高的太多，下巴被迫抬起来，唾液被刺激着源源不断的分泌，没来得及咽下去的就顺着唇角漏出来，湿漉漉的挂在嘴边。  
他不动声色的去拔别在后腰的弯刀，却在摸上刀柄的一瞬间被连着刀鞘一并抽走。  
“分心可不是好事，我的小东西。”  
过分压低了的笑意让佣兵感到一阵恼火，他松了弯刀去抓箍着自己的手，硬生生凭着蛮力让对方松了钳制。  
他眼神凌冽，一个正踢迫使男人向后退避，紧接着右手出拳大有展开一场殊死肉搏的架势。  
开膛手精准的抓了佣兵的手腕，指上用劲卸了对方的半身力气。  
男人有着与其修长身段完全不符的怪力，后背被狠狠的摔到床上，牵动旧疾逼得喉间一阵甜腥，而后那一腔的愤懑和不甘都被唇舌凶狠的封在了口里。  
佣兵僵硬了片刻，似乎是完全放弃了抵抗，微张了唇去适应对方一番蛮横无礼的索取，甚至不甘示弱的吻回去。  
衣料和床单摩擦着发出暧昧的响动，绵长热辣的深吻几乎不留任何喘息的余地，直到肺部隐隐发疼，像是要最大限度的去品尝对方的味道。  
杰克的手扣上奈布的腰，拂过腰带慢慢滑到那圆润笔直的大腿。他打开他的双膝，让下体和下体紧挨着相互传递热度，隔着布料轻轻磨蹭。  
正当他感到渐入佳境的时候，却突然腰间一空。原本应该插在皮套里的柯尔特正枪口抵着自己的额头。  
偷窃者喘着粗气，一副得胜姿态的看他，微微眯起的湛蓝色眸子少了几分玩味，多了几分挑衅。  
“有趣的彩蛋。”杰克颇为意外，但是毫无怒意，反倒饶有兴致的像在观赏茶余饭后的小剧场。  
他笑意甚浓：“我的小可爱，枪上可没有消音器，你敢开吗？”  
奈布右手端枪，冷冷的拿左边袖子抹了一把嘴角的水渍，长靴蹬着杰克的小腹强硬的跟他拉开距离。  
“那么，来猜猜看我敢不敢吧。”  
他利落的上膛，子弹被推进枪膛发出咔嗒一声。  
“先生。”

02 <<<<<<

开膛手杰克，关于他的传闻多的不胜枚举。身为庄园几个传说一样的监管者之一，他是贵族绅士，也是冷血杀手，玫瑰和钢刃并存于一片血色浪漫之中。  
总之，是站在食物链顶端的，不可轻易撼动的人物。  
佣兵有那么一瞬间觉得自己要死要死的。  
会死的。  
这下绝对会死的。  
难怪这天杀的一副游刃有余的样子，原来枪里根本就没有子弹。  
没有子弹的枪你插在腰上是在装什么逼。  
这原本就是孤注一掷的任务。  
他发作无规律的旧伤不允许他继续刀尖上游走的生活。  
他需要尽可能的，在短时间内积攒到足够多的钱，好保证他在寻得新的出路之前也能衣食无忧。  
而现在，他却正被自己的任务目标以一种极其屈辱的姿势按在床上，要死要死的。  
佣兵抛掉了先前所有伪装的礼貌和素养，只想骂甘霖凉。  
甘霖凉！  
这下绝对会死的。  
“那么小可爱，告诉我是谁派你来的？”  
“雇佣兵只为钱办事，想从我这收情报，不先给个情报费吗？”  
“有道理呢，我考虑看看。”  
信你会考虑就真的出鬼了。  
衣服被扒开，裸露的肌肤被抚摸着，寒毛都争先恐后的竖立了起来。  
滚烫的手掌擦着他的腰窝绕过臀部的半圆，就目的性极强的冲着那处幽闭而来。  
脆弱的黏膜被手指强硬的撑开，疼痛几乎占据了他整个的神经中枢，让他攒紧床单到指节发白。  
奈布算是明白了。  
这人完全就是准备不管他死活，自己一个人爽完就完事儿了，连前戏都没打算好好做。  
他强迫自己做着深呼吸，告诫自己如果不配合着放松等会儿肯定要痛的死去活来。  
然而他有心配合但对方却没有这个意思，两指暴躁又急切的草草扩张了事，之后就离开了身体。  
他还没来得及喘息片刻，就被扳着肩膀翻了过来。  
杰克脱了自己的上衣，奈布终于得以看清了对方刺青的全貌......那是大片的玫瑰丛林，自手背蜿蜒的爬满了左边半个胸膛，像鲜红燃烧的火。  
对方显然没打算给他分神欣赏纹身的余地，掰开了他的大腿就不由分说的将自己挤了进去。  
鲜明的插入感直逼喉咙，那尺寸惊人的玩意儿甚至压迫的他呼吸都开始不畅。  
硕大的龟头推挤着战栗的肠肉，妄想着要把干燥的内里搅出汁水来。  
疼。  
太他妈的疼了。  
跟战场上的刀伤或是枪伤都完全不一样的，缓慢又漫长的煎熬酷刑。那嵌在身体里的性器更像是一把肉斧子，要一点一点生生将人从尾椎劈开。  
额头上溢出的冷汗几乎把垂下的碎发浸湿，吸气的声音因为钝痛都染上了些讨饶的意味。  
“呼啊…你试着温柔一点...我两都会好受很多……”  
又烫又硬的东西推进的更加坚定而不容抗拒了。  
绵密的褶皱被完全撑平，连带着呼吸都为之一窒。奈布甚至分不出骂人的精力，只是紧咬着牙关，被迫随着男人的动作前后颠簸着。  
他死死攥着床单，浑身痉挛脸色发白，只有唇边淌出了一抹过于艳丽的血迹。  
杰克肩膀一震，瞬间沉了眸色。两根手指被强硬的塞进了奈布嘴里，他徒劳的挣扎了几下，喉咙里溢出细碎的呜咽声。  
开膛手阴沉着脸色，细致的检查了佣兵的舌头，确认被咬破的只是下唇而已方才松了口气。  
他把手抽开，奈布立刻剧烈的咳嗽起来，牵动着绷紧的臀肉都裹着他的东西一夹一夹。  
咬舌自尽……应该不至于这么刚烈吧。

杰克重新审视了佣兵一番。  
相貌的确是一等一好看的，清爽又柔软的栗发，鼻梁高挺，唇线硬朗。微微颤动的纤长睫毛下是大而清澈的湛蓝的眼睛，眼尾有一颗诱人的小小泪痣。  
非常精致又养眼的长相，拥抱起来也让人觉得舒服。  
他本不是个会太过耽于情事的人。  
只是那咬紧下唇，隐忍又委屈的模样，意外的像是挑起了大脑中的某根弦，让他很想看看对方是否会有更为激烈的姿态。  
他打定主意，将手指拈上了奈布安睡着的性器。那根可爱的小家伙呈现着未经人事的干净薄红，他用指腹来回蹂躏着顶端敏感的小孔，那浅眠的性器很快就抬起头醒了过来。  
指尖顺着肌肉起伏的纹理滑过颇为优雅的弧线，他感慨于这具肉体的美妙，不论是从观赏性还是实用性，都意外的合他的胃口。  
杰克压制着自己想要放肆冲撞的欲望，安静的让性器蛰伏在奈布身体里。  
他尽心尽力的套弄着对方的下体，手法上比起先前纯粹的泄欲，要沾染了不少挑逗的情色味道。  
长期禁欲的身体到底还是被快感冲破了防线。  
熟稔的撩拨使得奈布浑身都烧了起来，这感觉比疼痛来的还要猛烈，他难以抑制的发出喘息，不安甚至惊慌的挣扎起来，像脱了水的濒死的鱼，奈何被贯穿了后穴的性器牢牢钉在床上。  
而接着，那根烙在身体里的铁钉动了起来。  
不疾不徐的节奏，变换着不同角度尝试着开发他内部所有的敏感点。  
宛如被毒蛇叮咬了一口，轻微的刺痛之后就是完全麻痹了的感官，辛辣的快感爬过脊椎爬上大脑皮层，黏稠的腐蚀着他的意识和理智。  
充血挺立的乳珠被肆意的摩擦拉扯着，丝丝酥麻的爽意如同过电一般。身体背弃了主人的意志，完完全全的臣服于男人娴熟的技巧下，交合带来的快乐轻而易举的撕开了神经渗入血液，使人发狂却又甘之如瘾。  
他蹙紧了好看的眉，被这快感逼的不断呻吟出声，却也不忘骂人：“哈...啊...啊......变态......”  
浸润于情事中的小野猫显然没有什么威慑力，说不上埋怨还是撒娇的语气反倒成了最有效果的催情药剂。  
于是开膛手也不再隐忍，放狠了自己的力道。  
坚挺的肉刃不知疲倦地压榨着前列腺，在湿润的后穴里引爆烈火，继而吞噬全身，让腰臀都为之震颤起来。  
圈在杰克腰间的大腿反复夹紧了又放松，他把手按在奈布的小腹上，似乎能隔着皮肤感受到那份炙热的轮廓和律动。  
宝蓝色的眼睛早就被搅的浑浊不堪，纠结着茫然和升腾的情欲。  
肉体与肉体拍打出狂乱的节奏，被迫抬高的臀部上白浊的液体正缓缓下淌，坠落拉扯成颇为淫乱的丝状物。  
火热的甬道被一下一下的高速填满，身体反而更加饥渴地想要被狠狠的操入。  
瓷白的肌肤上被咬出无数淤紫，被赐予着高潮的瞬间身体里最深处也被灌满了热精。  
发泄过一次的开膛手依然精神抖擞，昂扬的性器在不断抽搐的肠肉里肆意讨伐领土。  
“呃啊…不、不要了……”  
水一样的呻吟在高音处陡然拐了个弯儿，几乎是低泣的声音在哀求着逃离这过于甜美的折磨。  
“肚子、要破了…啊啊——”  
激烈活塞运动仿佛永无止境，无数斑斓的色彩似乎在眼前无声的炸裂，最后归于一片浓的化不开的黑。

03 <<<<<<

我还……活着？

窗帘被猛地掀开，导致奈布还未完全清醒过来，就先被晨光透过玻璃打了一脸。  
仍旧疲惫的双眼险些被强光刺激出眼泪，而罪魁祸首却毫不在意，站在窗边似是惬意享受着美好的早晨。  
“变态，死gay，流氓，强奸犯……”奈布的眼睛还睁不开，他抬手微微挡了挡光，先一步背书似的骂了起来。  
杰克优雅的抿了一口红茶，微笑着鼓励：“继续。”  
“......”  
“不说了，累。”  
甘霖凉。  
奈布挣扎着爬起来披了一件衣服，凑到桌边心安理得的抢了杰克的早饭。  
有钱人就是讲究，餐桌都可以抬到卧室来。  
反正都是要死要死的人了，死也要做个饱死鬼。  
芳香四溢的玫瑰红茶，培根，吐司和煎蛋，配合一些精致到不行的小份餐点，光是看着就让食指大动。  
对比英国绅士，雇佣兵可谓毫无吃相。方巾和刀具都成了摆设，一把叉子就能乐颠颠的从头吃到尾。  
教养得体的绅士显然不是什么过分护食的主，反倒在一边支着下巴看的兴致斐然。  
杰克朝着身穿燕尾服的管家勾了勾手指：“请给这位小先生再加一份早餐，务必让他吃饱。”  
佣兵一口煎蛋哽在了喉咙里。  
他不由悲从中来。  
这是让他吃饱好上路的节奏吗。  
果然吃完这顿极刑饭就要死要死的了。  
开膛手没过多的在房间停留，戴了他的面具和礼帽，离开前甚至颇为绅士的跟佣兵道了别。  
而奈布也毫不客气，给足了杰克面子，几乎是往死里吃。吃的早饭还没消化完就强撑着消灭了午饭。  
杰克到了傍晚才回来他的庄园，奈布在观察了里里外外的九重守卫之后，也旋即打消了逃跑的念头。  
男人比先前更狠的要了他一次，逼着他说些他在深夜小电影里都没听过的r18的话。  
压倒性的力量悬殊下，他只能完完全全的做被动方。  
他简直恨死了这种完全被他人掌控的感觉。  
奈布于极度的忐忑之中在庄园度过了四天三夜。  
忐忑的食难下咽，平时八片吐司的饭量只能吃下七片。  
要么杀了我，要么放了我。软禁是怎么一说？  
岂有此理，我雇佣兵不要面子的吗？  
他实在忍不住去追问了开膛手，夹带着抱怨午饭汤里奶油太多的私货。  
杰克极有耐心的听他絮絮叨叨，拈着蘸水笔在今日餐谱里的“奶油蛤蜊汤”上画了个优雅的叉号。  
最后，他十指交叠支在餐桌上，完美的从奈布一箩筐的废话里抓住了重点：“我何时说过要杀你了？”  
佣兵又一口煎蛋哽在了喉咙里。  
“那你……”  
“等我回来。”英国绅士扯了柔白的方巾，极尽温柔的给佣兵擦了擦嘴角，“我亲爱的。”  
“噗咳咳咳咳咳——”  
佣兵彻底咽不下去了。

<<<

雇佣兵是一头野兽。  
但是偏偏开膛手热衷于驯服野兽。  
他热衷于每晚将床事演绎如惨烈的小型战场，打翻一地瓶瓶罐罐压着对方的双手双腿拥他入睡。  
尽管后背会被抓花，肩膀会被咬破，从后果来看日了一只雇佣兵几乎和日了一只野猫没什么差别。  
但是他又偏爱对方那副情动时性感的姿态，那微张的唇间若隐若现的尖尖犬齿，那心不甘情不愿却身不由己的迷离的眼睛，那脖颈扬起的连绵好看的曲线。那修长有力的胳膊，意乱情迷的时候甚至会勾着他的肩向自己索吻。  
压抑的，隐忍的，欲拒还迎。  
他钟情于此，并且乐此不疲。  
像是沉寂如死水的生活终于激荡出了些许涟漪。  
而对于奈布来说，就不是涟漪那么简单了，如同狂暴的海中漩涡，几乎要把他溺死。  
任务短时间内是完不成了——干他娘的他打不过他。  
但是他也不打算逃跑——这是士兵应有的尊严。  
虽然可能他的尊严早就跟节操一起被男人捅进了屁股。  
佣兵和开膛手先前的那些玩物都不一样。  
比起那些柔若无骨眉眼含情的宠儿们，佣兵更像是个街头混混，像个痞子。  
他的身手在整个儿的雇佣兵届都是佼佼者，即使被带到了这里也每天坚持撸铁，绕着围墙跑马拉松。  
除了庄园里那几个地位不可撼动的，怪物一样的监管者，佣兵可以把余下所有人揍的跪下管他叫爸爸。  
然后被晚归路过的开膛手打横一个公主抱抱走。  
被当成沙袋练拳的部下们不堪其扰，频频告状。  
于是杰克假装惩罚，实则满足私人癖好的对奈布实施了管教。  
修长有力的手指肏着他湿润柔软的肉穴，三指并拢了蹂躏那最敏感的一处，往复不停的仿佛要硬生生将对方指奸到高潮。  
奈布浑身痉挛，皮肤透出情欲深重的潮红色，完全没被碰过的性器笔直的怒胀着，不停往外涌着腺液，像一个小小的隐忍的泉眼，只要随意的一点安慰就能让它快乐的喷发出来。  
“…变态…能不能...哈...给个痛快......”他难受极了，快感不上不下的吊在身体里，如果不是被紧紧按着腰他已经要难受的在床上翻来覆去。  
“听说你很喜欢别人管你叫爸爸？”杰克享受着这种绝对的控制权，不论是痛苦还是快乐都由他赐予，“不如你也叫一声让我也体验一下？”  
“你真不要脸！……嗯啊——”  
手背都被咬出了齿痕，淋淋的淌着沾上的唾液，但是压抑不住的呻吟还是会从唇缝里漏出来，白皙的胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，带动着挺立的两点艳红划出颇为诱人的弧线。  
只不过那不愿意屈服的嘴里还是吐不出什么好听的话来：“你…行不行啊、阳痿男……不行让我来……”  
到底是战场上磨练下来的刚烈性子，轻易不容折弯，跟性取向一样笔直笔直。  
于是杰克也不打算多浪费时间，朝着合不拢的小穴对准就将自己的硬挺埋了进去。彼此都绷紧了许久的神经终于得到舒缓，仿佛历经了一番久攻不下的艰苦战役。他深深的舒了口气，惬意的眯起眼睛舔了舔下唇。  
积压的快感千倍百倍的席卷过来，对方几乎是在他进去的一瞬间就射了出来。小穴似乎比以往更加的紧窒和湿润，湿软温热的肠肉不住的抽搐着，紧紧的含着他舔舐着他，舒爽入骨。  
他无视奈布几乎岔气的哭音，大开大合的挺动腰杆，酣畅淋漓。  
吱呀摇晃的大床到后半夜才渐渐平歇下来，被往死里凌虐的人除了还在微颤的肩几乎跟昏睡过去了一样。  
而不同常人的心理兼身体素质又迫使奈布勉强的站起来，带着一身吻痕摇摇晃晃的爬下床，哑着嗓子嚷嚷着要去洗澡。  
小穴吞不下去的精液顺着他光裸的大腿淌落下来，打湿了层层叠叠的指痕和唇印，勾引一样的画面让杰克眸色更深。  
他拽着奈布的胳膊往后一带，将他卷进了又一轮的狂风骤雨。

<<<

佣兵自始至终都相信自己是直的。  
就算被迫接受了前列腺开发并且还可耻的觉得享受，他也认为自己是直的。  
他曾经一度喜欢对着开膛手性感的女助理吹口哨。假装撩妹，我是真的作死。  
他想看看对方究竟能对他容忍到几时。  
杀掉他，或是在杀掉他之前先被他膈应死。  
与其作为一个玩物而死，不如作为一把利器而死。  
这是他眼下给自己立的信条，不能让他痛痛快快的死那就相互折磨，死前也要给对方的精神插上几刀。  
而开膛手显然没有他那么直，至少在撩妹的手段上没有那么直。  
开膛手只会在他一如既往的骚扰女助理时，从花瓶折一支新鲜的玫瑰花，并且当着女人的面递给他：  
“早安，愿你有美好的一天。我的小可爱。”  
——该死的英国gay佬。

04 <<<<<<

佣兵终于意识到了他可能至死都离不开这座庄园。  
甚至连死了以后骨灰都可能要跟屎搅在一起倒进那变态的玫瑰花园里当肥料。  
奈布决定换一种新的生活方式，他不想那么早死。  
虽然久经战场的杀手并不惧怕死亡，但他惧怕自己被跟屎搅在一起养花。  
来到庄园的第四十二天，佣兵开始不那么执着于逃跑和反抗。  
晚上随便杰克怎么折腾，放任着心情跟着哼哼几声，一边骂人一边享受，做一条偶尔翻身的咸鱼。  
第二天兴致勃勃的捂着后腰，在庄园里瞎逛。  
他看到一个穿着滑稽小丑装的男人，蹲在花坛边檐儿摆弄着一个小火箭，充满了好奇：“先生，你在做什么？”  
凶神恶煞的小丑扯着他尖利的嗓子：“我在磨刀，小鬼。站远一点免得伤到你！”  
奈布依然兴致盎然的样子：“你等下会去街上发气球吗，先生？”  
“没听清吗小鬼？老子在磨刀！”  
“你等下去街上可以帮我带一盒查佛蛋糕吗？”  
裘克举着火箭朝他吼道：“滚开，老子要磨刀！”

第二天，佣兵又来了。仿佛失忆。  
他称赞他引以为傲的武器是可爱的儿童玩具，又兴致勃勃的向他发问：“你在做什么，先生？”  
裘克无言：“老子在磨刀。”  
“那小丑先生。”奈布说，“你等下会去街上发气球吗？可以给我带一盒查佛蛋糕吗？”  
“不会，不能。”  
小丑先生欲哭无泪。  
这孩子虽然是个傻的，但是杰克喜欢他。他不能揍他。  
他只能哭丧着脸对他说：“滚开。”

第三天，佣兵又双叒来了。  
他蹲在一边看他装火箭，看的饶有兴致。  
“你在做什么，先生？”  
裘克感到了绝望：“我要去街上发气球。等会儿给你一个。”

奈布开开心心的拎着小丑带给他的查佛蛋糕回去了。  
左手还牵着一支蓝色的气球。  
他只是实在太无聊了而已，没想到还能有点儿意外收获。  
二十岁的雇佣兵仍旧带着些孩子气，他拿记号笔在气球上画了杰克的样子，歪嘴瞪眼的无比狰狞。  
奈布对自己的杰作甚是满意，松了手让气球飘到了客厅的天花板上。  
杰克回来的时候，先是看到了莫名其妙垂下来的绳子，然后才看到了气球。  
气球上的脸颇具抽象主义，但是戴着半拉标志性的面具，又不难让人猜到是以谁为原型。  
他寻问了奈布，而后者一边愉快的吃着蛋糕，一边回答他说是裘克先生送给他的。甜品也是。  
于是杰克找到了裘克，向他表达了照顾奈布的感谢，又要了另一支气球。  
红色的气球上画着可爱的佣兵笑脸。两个气球并排飘在天花板上，紧挨在一起很亲密的样子。

裘克：而我又做错了什么。

<<<

英国绅士无论何时都是风度翩翩的。  
奈布经常趴在床头看杰克磨他的钢爪，那刀刃锋利又优雅，流畅的金属弧度从白浪一样的袖口延展开来，似乎随时可以将杀戮演绎成一场华丽的生命谢幕。  
除了在床上的时候，他的钢爪几乎从不离手。  
他心思谨慎，对人戒备，毕竟庄园里蛰伏着无数随时想要谋反的叛乱者。  
他的身上总是沾着血，但这份血腥总是会被偌大的玫瑰花园滤去。  
他从来不会让他见到血。  
他穿过花丛来到他的面前，依旧是那个优雅而整洁的绅士，玫瑰的幽香沁人心脾。  
“如你所见，那些人我是不可能朝夕留在身边的。”  
奈布想起了他第一次来到庄园的情景。  
那些朝拜者，畏怯的低着头，眼睛里却流露出野兽一样的凶光——像野兽一样，看似温顺服从，却伺机而动，随时等着咬上你一口。  
奈布想了想，突然认真的问起杰克：“那对你来说，我是什么？”  
于是对方停下了擦刀的动作，偏过头来看他。  
他忽而有些窘迫：“我也想要杀掉你，但是……”  
杰克抬手揉了揉他的头发：“小可爱，你不一样。”  
奈布不依不饶：“哪里不一样了？”  
英国绅士极富耐心的引导着他：“你想想看，你曾经有多少次机会能置我于死地？”  
于是奈布认真的回想了一番，从第一天开始，他被夺了弯刀，往后的每一天每一晚，被按着肩膀或是腰肢……  
他沉痛的总结：“好像并没有。”  
杰克笑了笑，没再说什么了。  
奈布有些郁闷。他曾经有过可以下手的机会吗？也许是有过吧，但是……但是他承认，他竟然有些，对这个人该死的耽于其中。  
他是个顶温柔的人了。那极为英俊的脸，总是噙着一分让人着迷的笑意。而那双温柔的，能摄人心魄的眼睛……却总是好像隔了点什么。他从来看不清那人眼里的一片血色之下是什么。  
他烦闷的向他质问：“你把我留在身边就是因为我菜？”  
对方微笑：“没有你可爱的身体，我晚上怎么睡得着？”  
哦。  
奈布更烦了。  
大概同样的话他对他曾经的无数个，被他玩弄致死的宠物们都说过一遍。  
他很想很想问问他，庄园里的人都管他叫玩具，在他眼里是否也是把自己当成玩具？  
他很想很想问问他，他有没有哪里和他过去的玩具们不一样的地方，哪怕一点点也行？  
他很想很想问问他，无坚不摧如开膛手，也会拥有感情吗？  
......  
但是他不能。他觉得这样太矫情。  
“我讨厌你。”他翻了个身，背对着杰克，“你一点都不像是个人类。”

05 <<<<<<

佣兵在旧伤再度发作的时候遇到了黛儿小姐。  
他的旧伤本就发作不规律，他早就习惯于此。但是旧伤加上累积的心情郁结，就导致他的身体状况不容乐观。  
艾米丽·黛儿，是庄园的私家医生，也是他来到庄园之后，见到的第一个庄园以外的人。  
那是位高雅又端庄的女士，经常会向他讲述在他与世隔绝的时间里，庄园外面的变化和一些轶闻趣事。  
佣兵为此感到高兴，明显比之前开朗了些。  
他非常喜欢这位颇具亲和力的大姐姐，字面意义上的喜欢。  
但是杰克显然为此感到不爽。他不满于奈布对艾米丽的亲近，这不是像先前对方对女助理那样的刻意，而是眼睛里明明白白的写满了他喜欢和这个人呆在一起。  
他的占有欲在发怒，在叫嚣。  
艾米丽在临走前写好了所有药方和注意事项。她提着行李，甚至没施舍给杰克半个眼神，只是漠然的留下了一句：“疯子。”  
奈布觉得杰克就是在针对他，没错了。  
他把他当作自己的附属品，私藏起来，以供满足他某些变态的欲望。  
他第一次觉得这样活着还不如去死。  
杰克来探病的时候，奈布用力的扯下了他的领带吻了上去，热烈而放肆的，有些不顾一切，颇有几分抵死缠绵。  
他脱了自己的病服，暗示意味十足的抬腿勾了对方的腰。  
雇佣兵有着恰到好处的身材，流畅优美的躯体线条，不甚明显的漂亮肌肉纹理，分布凌乱的淡色伤疤，胸前两点勾人的艳色。  
他的手背上还挂着针头，呈现出一种苍白又病态的美感。  
杰克分外理智的推开了他。  
两个人都很清楚，在这样的身体状况下胡来佣兵可能会死在床上。  
奈布搞不清楚他是应该高兴还是不高兴。对方有考虑到他的情况，但是这份考虑又分明是因为把现在的他当成了一次性用品。  
一瞬间的愤怒或是不甘心都在被推开的举动下化为了突如其来的冷淡。  
他拢上衣襟：“你出去，我想睡了。”

<<<

杰克把玩着一支正盛的玫瑰花。  
某种莫名复杂的情绪在胸腔澎湃的翻滚着，让他平静不下来。  
他近乎残忍的把那支玫瑰捏碎，尖小的锐刺穿透了手套扎的手掌鲜血淋漓，但这点疼痛还是没能让他平静下来。  
他感到痛苦，又懊恼。  
他有些话想对一个人说，但是他不知道该如何开口。  
佣兵说他不像是个人类，但是他不知道他如何才能像是个人类。  
他不知道怎样做是对的，怎样做是错的。  
他从来没有经历过这样的事。  
喜欢一个人喜欢到不知所措，这该叫他如何是好。

于是，因着这份摇摆，无坚不摧的开膛手有了软肋——

伺机的野兽们蜂拥而出，寒鸦四飞，残肢断骸将花园的枝叶都染了血色。  
而没戴钢爪的那只手遮了奈布的眼睛，素来温和的语调里沾了淡淡的血气。  
他说：“别看。”  
英国绅士无论何时都是风度翩翩的。  
即便是众叛亲离，浑身浴血，依旧优雅而高贵。  
佣兵说到底也是经历过战场的。他利落的切开杰克的伤口，夹出子弹，消毒包扎，没有丝毫生疏或手抖。  
继而狠狠把沾满了血的镊子扔进水盆。  
开膛手始终安安静静的由着佣兵动作，只在最后道了声谢。  
没有任何拒绝的表现，说明他信任他。  
胸腔这么一丁点儿微不足道的热意，却足够让奈布觉得不可思议的温暖。  
他认命的叹了口气：“我讨厌你。”  
对方只是微笑：“我知道，亲爱的。”  
“所以，接下来你打算怎么办？”  
孤狼终究敌不过百匹野兽。当监管者的地位岌岌可危，早晚会被觊觎已久的谋逆者们撕碎。  
“谁知道呢？不过死在最优秀的雇佣兵手里似乎也不坏——”  
奈布打断他：“最优秀的雇佣兵才不会趁人之危。”  
“是吗。”杰克微微垂眼，从抽屉里撕了张支票并且签上了名字。  
他无比郑重的，将那张承载着惊人财富的纸条交给了奈布：“那么雇员兵，你现在自由了。”  
奈布神色复杂：“你会死的。”  
“是吗。”杰克倒是轻描淡写，“谁知道呢。”

会死的吗？  
啊。  
会死的吧。

奈布从那张单薄的签名纸上感受到了千斤的重量。  
当然他知道，代换成钱也是差不多的等重。  
那是他成功暗杀了开膛手也得不到的巨额财富。  
……  
小学生才做选择，成年人当然是两个都要。  
雇佣兵只为钱办事。收了钱就一定要为雇主解忧，这是职业道德。  
佣兵有一个计划，一定要他单独才能完成。  
叛逆者们的行动都是有着严密的计划和目的性，他们视开膛手为猛虎，从不敢轻易放松警惕。  
但是他们从来都不在意自己。  
没了组织计划的丘貉们不过是一群杂碎罢了，也就是人数上多点。  
应该没有人会想到一个无名小角色的出其不意……虽然简单粗暴又极其冒险，但是值得一试。只要做出了足够的策略和准备。  
——与其作为一个玩物而死，不如作为一把利器而死。  
他是这么想的。  
为了回馈那份信任和那份温柔。  
我想要，成为你的利器，成为你的刀。

<<<

杰克是在叛乱者们陆续撤退的时候突然意识到了不对。  
他仓皇的赶回庄园，而那里几乎成了一个屠宰场。  
他斩杀了所剩无几的挡路者，花了很大的功夫才找到了奄奄一息的佣兵。  
在满目的疮痍和血色中，他拿竖立的弯刀勉强支撑着身体，扬起的嘴角却莫名带着几分嚣张：“看，我赢了呢。”  
他深重的喘着气，似乎对开膛手的沉默有些慌乱：“你是不是觉得，我杀人、很没有艺术感……”  
而各处的重伤终究是没能允许他说的太多，视野早已是一片摇晃的黑天暗地，头上沁出的血迷的他睁不开眼睛。他咳着血，摇摇欲坠几乎要栽倒下去。  
最后，他倒进了杰克怀里，用低不可闻的声音，对他说：“抱我……”  
佣兵终于完全昏迷了过去。  
没好起来的旧伤添上无数足以致命的新伤，连艾米丽都感到束手无策。  
她坦言自己只是个私家医生，这种程度的重伤她毫无办法，最好转去医院治疗。  
荒唐又可笑。  
身份如他们这些货色，伤了就要么自己扛过去扛不过去就等死，谁也不会去医院这种地方。  
但是他不能让佣兵死。  
无论是谁都好，唯独这个人，这个人绝不能死。  
“只能我带他去，你不可以靠近，离得越远越好，明白的吧。”艾米丽嘱咐。  
“况且……”她锁着眉头，语气也轻了下来，“况且他现在还活着已经很难以置信了，这次去了还能不能回来，你也明白的吧。”  
她终于深深的叹了口气：“有什么话想说……就趁现在吧。”  
她是个医生。看惯了太多生死。  
她相信开膛手更是如此。  
但是生离死别之前，应当留给他们一些时间……这是人之常情。  
“我去过很多地方。”开膛手倾了身，贴在昏迷的佣兵耳旁，呢喃如同情人之间的低语，“我看过很多风景，最孤傲的花，最清亮的月，最貌美的女人。但是那些在我眼中，都不及你的半分。”  
艾米丽讶异了。  
她从来没想象过，这样的话，会出自这样一个人口里。  
某种复杂而深刻的情绪在他双眼的血雾中沸腾翻滚着，几乎要冲出眼眶，而最后一切的涌动都发酵了一滴眼泪。  
他问向艾米丽：“我现在，像是人类了吗？”

06<<<<<<

“小心一点，再小心一点。”  
艾米丽再三提醒：“多小心都不为过。”  
杰克郑重的点头，表示自己一定会很小心，内心的雀跃却明显的要溢于言表。  
为了能短暂的看上奈布一眼，他丝毫不介意把自己伪装的不像样，甚至扔下他彰显身份的爪子。  
他一遍又一遍的轻柔的亲吻他，像是要补上对方昏睡的这段时间里所有落下的份儿。  
而对方满脸不情愿的躲避着他的吻，还要哼哼唧唧的吐槽他压到了自己的伤口。  
“在我昏过去的时候，你说的那段话。”奈布有些心虚的问他，“你能再说一遍吗？”  
于是杰克向他郑重的重述了一遍，像是某种神圣而庄重的宣言。  
“噢，果然，我就说怎么觉得一阵恶心。”奈布嘟起嘴偏过了头，碎发下露出一抹绯红的耳尖。  
杰克吻过他的侧脸，吻过他修长的颈，轻如蝶翼的吻一直落到胸口，被奈布狠狠推了一把。  
他委屈极了：“不做，我很疼的！”  
“我会很轻的。”  
湿热的唇舌游移向下，滑过肚脐在性感的V形交汇处轻轻点了点，“作为肃清庄园的奖励，你想要什么？”  
奈布想了想，说：“想要跟你一样的纹身。”  
“我的小可爱，你的身体已经很漂亮了，不需要那种东西。”  
此时此刻，绝对是佣兵职业生涯中离成功最近的一步了。  
毕竟他的任务对象正将头埋在他的双腿间，体贴入微的给他做深喉。  
只要膝盖稍微用力，就能分分钟拧下他的脑袋。  
他不明白杰克身上发生了什么，这是从来都没有过的事，明明一直以来对方都是完全按着自己的喜好去折腾他。  
但是现在，他只能一边忍受着云里雾里的快感一边哼哼唧唧的跟他谈条件：  
“那、我要……升职……”  
“？”  
“哈嗯……要让那些看不起我、说我是玩具的人都管我叫爸爸……”  
“……”  
“呼呼……”发泄过后，浑身的疲惫就全部涌了上来。一直强撑着的身体终于因为高潮软化了下来，暂时抛下一切沉沉的睡了过去。  
于是杰克吻了吻他的额头：“从今以后，你将享有如我一般的地位。”

<<<

奈布得到了自己的专属刺青。  
一个精巧玲珑的玫瑰花圈，细致的饶了右手的无名指一圈。  
他不喜欢。  
他觉得很娘。  
他想要那么大个儿的老虎，或者雄鹰，看一眼就觉得很气派，很社会。  
而不是现在这样，很娘，很gay。  
虽然这东西给了他差不多和开膛手平起平坐的权利，庄园随意出入，但是他仍旧吐槽了好几天才把这份嫌弃勉强压下去。  
不过，不管怎么说，他觉得自己都应该好好谢谢杰克才是。  
因为其实从他刺杀失败的那一刻开始，他就清楚自己的性命已经全然不是自己可以左右的了。  
但是现在，这个男人又重新将性命与自由返还给了自己。  
“杰克先生。”  
佣兵突然单膝跪地，郑重仿若求婚，让开膛手都着实惊吓了一番。  
奈布亲吻他的钢刃。那钢刀上曾染过血，曾撕裂过肌肉和骨骼，曾令人闻风丧胆，如今却沉重的好像接受不来一份轻盈的爱意。  
“我，雇佣兵奈布·萨贝达。立誓忠于你，效于你。并且这份忠诚将持续到永恒。”  
这是一份不平等的卖身契。  
但是他却为终于吐露了心声而感到欢欣。  
“我不需要你忠于我，我的小可爱。”  
杰克低下身，与他平视：“你不需要忠于任何人，忠于自己就足够了。”  
“那不行。”奈布说，“雇佣兵放出去的话，哪有收回来的道理。”  
“好吧。”杰克佯装正色，“那么作为雇主，我需要弄清楚你说的永恒，究竟是多少时间？”  
佣兵一如初见那样，向他微微勾了唇角，眼睛里含着狡黠的笑意：“猜猜看，先生。”  
于是杰克轻轻吻了他挑起的唇：“我想，我需要用一生来思考了。”

END.  
I like you as much as I loathe you.


End file.
